


[贤华]酒色财气

by Bubble0531



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 贤华 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble0531/pseuds/Bubble0531
Summary: ◎酒色财气：旧时以此为人生四戒。
Relationships: He Jiuhua/Qin Xiaoxian
Kudos: 5





	[贤华]酒色财气

**Author's Note:**

> *补档，清水，写于2019.5  
> *垃圾写作水平，ooc，私设有  
> *本故事纯属虚构  
> *禁二转，禁二改，禁上升真人

[酒]

秦霄贤觉得何九华像陈年的酒，醇香而又甘洌。  
他身上有一种迷人的特质，总是莫名地吸引他。  
毕竟是大自己十岁的男人，舞台经验也足，台风稳健，应对突发情况能做到处变不惊，轻松化解。 可正是这大自己十岁的男人，有着一颗与年龄不符的年轻的心，偶尔又会露出孩子般的一面，与天性爱玩的他一见如故，私交甚好。  
不过性格像归像，何九华的酒量实在是不敢恭维，秦霄贤看着眼前醉的不成样子的人想。  
结束了伦哥欢乐喜剧人最后一期助演的录制，一群大小伙子约好了德云时间下馆子不醉不归，打着庆祝师哥们喜提亚军的名义，顺便敲一笔竹杠。  
然而结果就是几个小时内众人被伦哥轮番灌啤酒。  
“九华，你这酒量不行啊。这才哪到哪，嘛呢，剩这么多留着回去养鱼呢？”被张鹤伦这么一调侃，何九华没法子只能乖乖喝完瓶里剩下的酒，摆摆手示意自己实在是不行了，撑着桌子站起身摇摇晃晃往厕所走。  
秦霄贤看他喝到全身红透，眼睛都睁不开了，实在是担心他路上自己把自己个绊倒，便跟了上去扶着他肩膀。  
“诶，你没事吧？”  
何九华歪着头眯起眼睛看了他好一会儿才依稀分辨出是谁，“旋儿。”嘿嘿笑着含糊地吐出他的名字后，任凭自己一头栽进秦霄贤的怀里。  
“不会喝酒就别喝那么多，你酒量不行喝酒滑你自己不知道吗。”  
“咱俩谁也别说谁，我看你也不咋地。”喝醉的人脾气来得也是莫名其妙，一把推开他踉踉跄跄就要往前走。  
“好好好，你可当心点吧。”秦霄贤只得赶紧跟上前，哄着护着这只醉猫安全往返。  
回来之后秦霄贤是说什么也不让何九华再喝了，借着他们明天还要上台表演这才挡下了剩下的酒。  
最后一伙人嗨到凌晨三四点，这个点宿舍其他人都早睡了，他们也不好再回小园子打扰，都各回各自租的房子。  
“我带华儿回我家吧，他喝成这样一个人在家我也不放心。”被半夜大街上的冷风一顿吹，秦霄贤的酒也醒了不少。拒绝了尚九熙要送他俩的提议，叫了辆车把何九华连同自己一块儿塞进后座。  
上车摆了个舒服点的姿势让何九华靠在自己怀里，秦霄贤盯着眼前的一张脸看得出神。金黄的头发又重新染回了栗色，软趴趴地贴在额前。喝醉的人正乖顺地窝在自己怀里，嘴里絮絮叨叨说着些听不清的胡话，哼哼唧唧地仿佛撒娇一般。  
是真的可爱。谁能想到这是个三十好几的人了呢。  
“旋儿……”  
“嗯，在呢。”  
秦霄贤覆上何九华的手，放轻了声音温柔低语。骨节分明的手在酒精的作用下皮肤稍微有些发烫，手背也微微泛着粉红。手指顺着指缝缓缓滑入，在座椅的阴影下交错成十指相扣。在凌晨的寂静中，秦霄贤能清楚地感受到怀中人脉搏的跳动，仿佛自己握着的不是手，而是他滚烫的心。  
大概是没开窗，车内空气中挥发出的酒精含量过高的缘故吧。不然秦霄贤也没法解释刚刚清醒的自己为什么又有点醉意了。

[色]

其实这不是他第一次带何九华回家。  
其实他们也不是第一次滚上同一张床。  
秦霄贤也说不清他与何九华究竟是哪种关系。绝不是普通朋友，哪有普通朋友之间滚过床单的。要说恋人也不是，两个人压根就没有往这方面想过。充其量算个pillow friends，还是不定期的那种。  
他还清楚地记得他们第一次做爱，是何九华主动。  
当时秦霄贤瞧见大晚上何九华倚在窗户旁吸一根烟，皎洁的月光映在他脸上吞云吐雾地缔造出一重神秘，就没来由地也想来一口。  
“还有吗？”他朝他并排伸出两根手指。  
“你不是不抽吗？”何九华瞥了他一眼，“这玩意儿上瘾了可就难戒了。”  
“你别管，我想试试。”  
秦霄贤没等到何九华掏口袋，就被突如其来的嘴对嘴渡过来的一口烟给整懵了。毫无防备吸进来的烟雾把秦霄贤呛得直流眼泪，但不知怎么的，他没有推开他。  
“怎么样，试试吗？”何九华朝他扬了扬下巴，眼中露出一丝玩味的狡黠。  
“试…什么？”秦霄贤小心翼翼地试探，生怕自己会错了意。  
何九华吻了秦霄贤。真正意义上的吻。  
他按着秦霄贤的肩膀踮起脚，仰头用自己的唇去够对方的。柔软的触感令他沉迷，进一步想要更多。他轻松撬开他的牙关，侵略对方口中的每一寸城池。两人的舌头纠缠在一起，玩起了相互追逐的游戏。温热的鼻息交织，呼吸都变得越发粗重起来。一个热烈绵长的吻勾得何九华体内一股燥热不安分地朝下半身蹿去，目光相遇，他在秦霄贤眼底也看见了同样的情欲。  
“你…”  
何九华出声打断了他。“旋儿，知道这四个字怎么读吗？”，他笑着从口袋里掏出手机，指着黄色手机壳背面四个大字一字一顿地念，“及，时，行，le—”  
这次换他被打断，最后一个字还没说完，就被瘦高的青年扑倒在床上。  
何九华从来不是什么过虑的人，天生就敢想敢做，秦霄贤也不是。感觉来了就接受，欲望到了就释放。  
接下来的一切都显得那么顺理成章。

次日中午何九华揉着酸痛的腰把秦霄贤祖宗十八代在心里挨个问候了个遍。就凭我比他大十岁，就凭他那个电线杆子身材，他妈的我怎么就成了下面的那个了？  
“醒了？我跟你说，不管之前的何九华是什么个万人迷，上了我的床可就是我的人了啊。”秦霄贤走近身，挑起床上人的下巴轻佻地调笑。  
何九华拨开他的手，挣扎地下床捡起昨晚扔得一地的衣服穿上。  
“滚，蛋。天晓得你和多少人睡过。我记着微博上有句话怎么说的，我社cp千千万，老秦一人占一半。”  
“嗯。睡过床的有梅九亮，周九良，张九泰…”秦霄贤掰着指头一个个地数，又突然话锋一转，“但上过床的可就只你一个啊，师哥。”  
也就这种时候，平常秦霄贤可从来不叫何九华哥，也可能从认识开始就压根没把他当作过哥哥。  
“这时候想起来我是你师哥了？昨晚你上我的时候怎么不想想长幼尊卑啊。”  
“嘿嘿。那今天晚上我让华儿在上面？”  
“别今晚了，不然明儿我就得死你床上。”家政小能手的习惯到底难改，就算扶着腰也要把地上的一片狼藉清理干净。何九华一边收拾着一边想，  
色是刮骨的钢刀，古人诚不欺我。

[财]

“华儿，如果要你用三个词形容一下我你会说什么——”  
“浪，富二代，蹦迪。”何九华对着秦霄贤期待的目光认真想了三秒钟后对他回喊到。  
“我在你心里就是这样一个形象吗？”秦霄贤捂胸口故作痛心状。  
“你在迪厅问我这个问题还指望我找出什么好词来。”  
没错，深更半夜秦霄贤扯着何九华出来蹦迪。  
天花板上安着的彩灯胡乱扫射，在每个人脸上投下斑驳的光影。节奏强烈的音乐声震耳欲聋。何九华看着面前这个跟随音乐自嗨嗨到不行的人，给了他一个关爱傻子的眼神。  
“你看我干什么，站起来一起蹦啊！像我这样——”  
何九华站起来学着样跳了没两下又坐回位子上，连唇语带比划地告诉他自己年纪大了蹦不动了，又从兜里掏出打火机为自己点上一根烟。  
在眼看百无聊赖的何九华第五次被陌生人邀约后，秦霄贤把他拉到一个角落里。  
角落里没什么人，离流光溢彩远了些，离纸醉金迷远了些，谁也不会注意到他们。何九华倚着墙，秦霄贤面对他站得很近，几乎是把他半圈在怀里。他似乎可以感受到对方的心跳，即使身处如此喧嚣之地。  
“旋儿，你有女朋友吗？”大概是酒精有点上头，没经大脑过滤，何九华没头没尾地突然来这么一句，脱口而出后他就有点后悔了。  
“有啊。”  
漫不经心的回答让何九华一怔。虽然他知道男婚女嫁是件再自然不过的事情，但听到这个回答时仍觉得好像心口有什么东西堵得慌，压着他喘不过气来。  
“那你会带她来这种地方吗？”  
面前的人逆光站着，何九华看不清楚他的表情。他只看见他慢慢俯下身，偏过头用柔软的两瓣唇贴着他的耳廓，开合间的摩擦带来奇妙的感觉令他止不住战栗。轻柔而又极富磁性的低音炮自带混响效果，更是让他最后的心防轰然倒塌。  
“我寻思这不是带来了嘛。”  
只一句话的功夫，周身气氛就暧昧到了极点。虽说说相声的都知道，台上包袱不许带到台下，但他何九华还偏偏就想破例这么当真一回。  
去他妈的世俗戒律，自己活了三十二年，也不差再放纵这一次。何九华任由自己将脑袋埋进秦霄贤怀里，这一次他是真的，清晰地听见了。对面胸腔里，一颗心正在有力地加速跳动。

酒吧那晚的话过后谁也没再提，两人权当玩笑一样，隔天又迅速恢复了往日勾肩搭背哥俩好的关系，只不过两个人之间好像有哪里变得和以前有些不同了。至于究竟怎么个不同，他们谁也说不上来。

“华儿～”  
小园子的后台，秦霄贤再一次拉住了准备上台的何九华，“下了班一起玩啊。”  
“又去蹦迪啊，你找别人吧。喝不了酒又跳不动舞我去那干嘛。”  
“那就不去蹦迪，咱俩去吃烤冷面吧，就上次那家。”闻言秦霄贤果断放弃了最爱的蹦迪，像一只可怜巴巴的大狗狗一样，朝主人投以央求的目光。斗不过啊斗不过，何九华无奈地败下阵来。  
“……行。”  
“接下来介绍一下我身边这位。他就是尚九熙的搭档，给尚九熙捧哏的就是他……”  
一如往常，但凡是尚九熙何九华攒底，秦霄贤就搬着个小板凳坐在侧幕，听着台上翻了几百遍依旧很响的包袱，安安静静地等他的角下班。这似乎已经成了每天工作中不可分割的一部分。  
结束了表演，两人又被一群姑娘围住要签名。找何九华签的粉丝削微少一些，名字笔画又简单，每次都是他签完老秦那儿还有一堆人。何九华只能靠在胡同口等他。  
“华——华儿！”他听了招呼抬起头，看见人群中心那个一米八瘦高个正朝他挥手。  
“你站这儿来——我怕等会儿人太多找不到你——”  
找不到不会打电话吗，又不是三岁小孩。何九华勾了勾嘴角，选择没有戳穿他那点儿不明不白的小心思，顺从地挽着秦霄贤的手臂站在他身旁，在粉丝一片尖叫声中换自己等他一个个签完。  
烤冷面摊面积不大，是个只有两张折叠桌的路边小店。但秦霄贤就是喜欢来这吃。  
“旋儿，其实我一直没想明白，你个家里有楼，开保时捷、玛莎拉蒂上班的富二代为什么会选择说相声。”何九华把最后一块烤冷面塞进嘴里，含糊不清地说到。  
秦霄贤闻言放下手中的签子，“何健，这话我就不爱听了。那你这中传毕业的高材生放着好好的书不念，又为什么跑到德云社来了？”  
何九华低下头笑了笑，街边路灯橘黄的灯光柔和地洒在他棕色的发旋上，平添了一份温暖的气息。  
“我也不知道，大概是缘分吧。”  
越过何九华，秦霄贤望着不远处车水马龙灯红酒绿的夜景。模糊的五光十色倒映在他的眼中，晕开一片波澜。他不由得认真思考刚才的问题，如果自己没有走上相声这条道路，如今会身在何处，从事什么工作，又是谁在午夜陪他街边吃夜宵？  
他不知道。谁也不会知道。  
“我觉得也是。”  
一切都是缘分使然。来德云社是缘分，遇见你也是缘分，这是上天最好的安排。  
“不说这个了，叫你来是吃东西的，不是来思考人生的。来——张嘴。”  
何九华听话地仰头咬住秦霄贤送到嘴边的芝士热狗，目光盯着半空中拉出的长长的丝，口里却又含糊不清地问，“还吃呢？”  
“对啊。今晚得多吃点啊，明天我可就找不到人陪我吃宵夜了。”对方说得一脸理所应当。  
“不就跟孟哥飞趟泰国吗，离了我两天你还不能活了。”

[气]

何九华也没想到自己当时就那么随口一说，结果一语成谶，他前脚刚走秦霄贤就真出事了。虽然事情还没严重到让秦霄贤不能活的地步，但也足够糟心。  
粉丝亲了秦霄贤的脸。  
何九华盯了手机屏幕上这一行字足足有五分钟。  
谁能料到，秦霄贤这个名字第一次上微博热搜，不是业务精湛，不是人气空前，而是因为这点破事。  
他一定很难过吧，碰巧自己还不在身边。少年人总爱胡思乱想，虽说他台上有点傻兮兮的，但何九华知道，其实生活里的秦凯旋也是个心思敏感的人。  
把微信界面刷了又刷，依旧没有秦霄贤一条消息。既没有向他滔滔不绝地诉苦，也没有安慰他自己没事。他不知道，在遥远的哈尔滨自己心心念念的那个人昨晚睡得好不好，此时此刻在想些什么。  
事发突然又没有先例，何九华实在无法完全感同身受，对面迟迟没有音信也让他心下不安。不再犹豫，他发了一条ins，不是以德云社师兄弟的身份，只在他们互相关注的社交平台上。言简意赅只一句话所包含的情感，他希望秦霄贤能够明白。  
“没有我的哈尔滨你好不好”  
万幸对方不久就回复了，何九华这才放了点心。  
“我在呢”  
“行 pei zhe wo”  
下意识地，何九华拼出最后三个字的读音，陪—着—我，心跳一时间漏了半拍。  
好，只要你愿意，我陪你一辈子。  
“孟哥，我们什么时候能回国？”

简单地在泰国玩了两天，在何九华的不停催促下一行人总算是回到了北京。刚下飞机，何九华就把装大件的箱子递给自己搭档，让他帮着带回去。  
“我就不和你们一起走了，我买了票过几个小时直接飞哈尔滨。”  
“哈尔滨又没排咱俩节目你去那干嘛？憋着说单口呢？”尚九熙打趣道，“好不容易休几天假你都不要非急着上班。”  
何九华表示虽然假期真的很有诱惑力，但是……  
“老秦等着我呢。”  
So？所以呢？尚九熙摆出一副无法理解自己搭档想法的表情，但人家有行动自由啊，末了也只能无奈地摇摇头，  
“行吧。那你一个人注意安全啊。”  
告别了同行，何九华独自坐在候机厅的椅子上玩手机。他买的是凌晨到哈尔滨的票，正好赶上秦霄贤下班，两个人还能今晚先见上一眼。  
拍了航班信息发给他，以及一条两秒的语音。  
“来接我。”  
大概还没轮到秦霄贤上台，对方几乎秒回了三个感叹号。  
一长串语音接连蹦出来，何九华戴上耳机点开，一半是乱七八糟的杂音，一半是显而易见的，语无伦次的欣喜。  
何九华扑哧一声笑出来。到底是小十岁心无城府的孩子，开心和激动都丝毫不加掩饰。看来用自己几天假换他一时快乐这买卖真的不亏。  
几小时后哈尔滨降落，夜里扑面而来的寒意使何九华不由得裹紧羽绒服。一天之内高达几十度的温差实在让人无所适从，好在马上就能见到旋儿了，想到这儿又不由得勾起嘴角。  
还没出接机口，何九华远远就看见一个瘦竹竿似的人杵在那。半夜里机场人不多，即便戴着口罩他也一眼认出秦霄贤。对方看到他同款羽绒服的亮眼橘色大毛领后疯狂地朝他挥手，开心得像个大傻子。  
何九华拉着行李箱一走近，就被秦霄贤抱了个结结实实。他外套没拉拉链，秦霄贤双手顺着身侧滑进衣服去搂他的腰。何九华腰条特别细，肋骨凸显出好看的形状贴在秦霄贤身前。他好像又瘦了一点，他心下想着。其实何九华本来就挺瘦的，只是台上穿着大褂不显，这事儿还得他秦霄贤最有发言权。  
“来了”  
短短两个字听不出语气，也不知道是在和他打声招呼呢，还是回答微信上那句来接我。  
何九华放开了拉着行李的手去回抱秦霄贤，并且用栗色的软发蹭了蹭他的脖颈。  
“该来的总会来。”

去停车场的路上，俩人先拍了张合照发ins，然后秦霄贤问了下泰国专场演出的情况。  
“我这儿都挺好的。你怎么样啊？……就那热搜的事。”何九华最终还是直接问了那件他闭口不提的事，毕竟逃避也不是办法。  
“我有什么办法，”秦霄贤叹了口气，“知道她也是喜欢我才那样，只能让自己心大点儿呗。”  
亏得自己在泰国那么担心他，千里迢迢转机受这罪就为了来陪他。这傻子倒好，被占光了便宜还要护着粉丝。何九华性格比较刚，想想这气就不打一处来，开口语气有点冲：  
“这帮‘粉丝’还不都你给惯的，我看你就是脾气太好了。酒色财气这活使过吗？无气反被人欺……”  
要不怎么说艺术来源于生活呢，相声段子台下也能用。其实这几天师兄弟已经开导了他很多，心里早没有之前那么郁闷。又看着何九华连珠炮般这一通数落，知道他是为自己好，秦霄贤直接把剩下那点不开心抛到九霄云外去了，就想着调戏调戏他。  
“诶我寻思不是我吃亏了吗，怎么觉得你比我还生气啊。吃醋了？华儿？来来来咱俩也亲一个啊。”也不管大庭广众身旁有没有人，秦霄贤作势就要亲上来。  
“去去去——去你的吧。谁要和你亲。”羞赧地推开凑上来的脸，何九华把脑袋偏到一边快步走开。嘴角噙着的笑意却暴露了主人的心情，就连耳尖也跟着染上一层淡淡粉红。  
“何健——”  
秦霄贤一路小跑追上前面人的步伐，这个人在过去三十二年里凡事都先他一步。但往后余生，他想与他并肩同行。  
“何九华。”  
“嗯？”  
“华儿，”秦霄贤握住了他的手，“我们在一起吧。”  
闻言，何九华露出一个秦霄贤也不曾见过的最好看的笑容，举起两人交握的手俏皮地朝他眨了眨眼。  
“我们不是一直在一起吗。”  
皓月当空，月光星星点点地洒进何九华的眼底，通透而澄净。秦霄贤在那温柔似水的眸子里，看见了笑不见眼的自己。

——

古有诗云：酒是穿肠的毒药，色是刮骨的钢刀。财是下山的猛虎，气是惹祸的根苗。  
不过毒药也好，猛虎也罢，管他酒色财气。只要是和你一起，我都甘之如饴。

End.


End file.
